There For You
by IConsiderYouAllTheTime
Summary: Ste tells Doug of his relationship with Brendan Own nothing but the plot


There For You. 

As they sat in The Dog after their unsuccessful meeting, Doug assured Ste that it wasn't his fault that they never got the money from the bank.

"But I stuttered and was nervous and-"

"Ste it wasn't your fault okay! We just weren't convincing enough. Don't worry. We'll find a way to get the money."

Ste sighed in defeat as Doug glanced over at Brendan who was watching them from the bar.

"And I'm really sorry I told Brendan about the bank meeting."

Ste sighed again and smiled at Doug slightly. "Its fine. Its just…"

"Just what?"

"I didn't want him to know so that I could shove it in his face if we got it but if we didn't then he wouldn't have known a thing. He wouldn't be able to patronise me."

"Why would he do that? I know Brendan is a twisted man but…"

"Throughout our relationship I was just an object to him. A play thing," Ste glared at the table. "A punch bag."

"What?" Doug whispered in disbelief. He knew their relationship had been unstable and it hadn't ended well but this was news to him.

Ste glanced over his shoulder at Brendan watching them.

"Lets go back to mine."

"I'm going to need a couple of beers to be able to tell this story," Ste announced as they entered the flat. "Want some?"

"Yeah okay." Doug made himself comfy on the tiny sofa and Ste sat down beside him and placed four beers on the coffee table.

"Well, where to begin?" Ste joked feebly as he picked up his first beer.

"Just tell me what you want me to know."

"Well. The first time he hit me was when I tried to hold his hand. He didn't want to admit to himself, or to anyone, that he was gay. So he took it out on me. When we slept together for the first time I told Amy that I had slept with a man and she guessed it was Brendan. I never told her but Brendan beat me up anyway. He thought I had outed him so he hit me."

Doug watched Ste trying to hold himself together as the memories came flooding back. It was heartbreaking.

"And when I went out with Noah, Brendan tried to seduce him so we would break up. Then when we got back together he paid someone- he actually gave someone money to get with Noah so we broke up for good. How sad is that."

Doug placed his hand on Ste's knee comfortingly as they each picked up their second beer.

"There were so many times he let me down. He agreed to go on a date with me but then cancelled. He told me he'd take Declan and come with me and the kids to Disneyland but he never. When he had just told me he loved me his ex wife showed up and he denied it. But that just shows me that he never truly loved me. Brendan Brady is incapable of love. It was all lust. But you know what Doug. I'm over him now. Sure I loved him but now I cant stand the sight of him. Be beat me till I didn't know who I was. There were so many times I thought he was going to kill me. Now its over and I'm free."

Watching Ste's eyes glisten with tears as he ended his story made Doug want to cry. Instead he pulled Ste into a hug and rubbed his back. "It's all okay now Ste. You've got people surrounding you who love you. You'll never be treated like that again."

By now Ste's head was resting on Doug's chest, arms around his waist. "You'll meet a guy one day who will love you and care for you back. Someone who will want to hold your hand in the street."

Ste snuggled closer to Doug and put his feet up on the sofa, Doug still in sitting position. "Go on." Ste whispered sleepily.

"Erm, well, you will go on dates together and sometimes you will take Lucas and Leah out for treats. At night you will fall asleep, holding one another, and in the morning you will take turns surprising each other with breakfast in bed. And when you kiss it will be passionate and meaningful- full of love…"

Doug trailed off as Ste's breathing deepened and he smiled at the content look on Ste's face before blushing slightly at how soppy he had sounded. Doug sat still for a few minutes to make sure he was in a deep sleep and used this time to think about how all the scenarios in his head were being played out by himself and Ste. Probably a mix of beer and the fact it was only them two in the room.

One thing Doug knew for sure was that he was going to get that Deli for Ste, so he could show Brendan how much better off he was without him. Doug would sign a deal with the devil if he had to. Ste deserved this.

Doug carefully removed Ste's arms from around him and placed them on the sofa and put a pillow underneath Ste's head. He smiled at his sleeping friend as he wrote him a note.

_Went home after you fell asleep on the couch. See you tomorrow. Doug._

After a second thought Doug added a kiss on the end. A friendly kiss though of course. Ste needed to know he cared.

As Doug closed the door behind him he thought of Ste again. He was a good looking guy, he had to admit. He was bound to meet someone who would take care of him and love him. Maybe sooner rather than later.


End file.
